


Stepping Out

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, jealous!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the episode where V thought Kev was cheating her and got a little overly jealous? This is that, except Ian and Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Out

Ian was not normally a violent person. Yes, he was raised in the South Side and he knew how to defend himself in a fight but he didn't particularly like getting violent.

Unless someone he loved started lying to him that is.

He and Mickey had moved into their own place less than a month ago. After a long battle and a lot of ups and downs, Ian had finally stabilized on his meds. Terry got knifed by someone in prison who didn't appreciate his Aryan tattoos. Mandy kicked out Kenyatta and actually ended up getting together with Svetlena. The Russian agreed to sign divorce papers as long as Mickey promised to keep helping out with the kid, with money and actual fatherly duties.

Ian thought that everything was finally going well. Thought he and Mickey were finaly going to get the chance to be happy and together like a normal fucking couple.

So why the hell did Mickey pick now to start cheating on him?

That was the only logical explanation Ian could think of. He would tell Ian he was going to work at the Alibi then the few times Ian would come by to take him to lunch, he wouldn't be there. He was always hiding his phone conversations and dodging Ian's questions when he actually voiced them. This went on for 2 weeks before Ian decided to do something about it.

After all the shit they had been through he was not letting Mickey go, letting some other fucking guy take what was his without a damn fight.

Mickey got home that night and Ian was sitting on their couch, wearing his gold booty shorts from the club and letting handcuffs dangle from his fingers. Mickey's eyebrows shot up.

“Uh hi there. Is it my birthday or somethin?” He said, taking off his coat and hanging it up. Ian got up from the couch and tucked the handcuffs into his shorts, moving to Mickey and unbuttoning his shirt.

“Get these off. Follow me to the bedroom.” He got Mickey's shirt fully unbuttoned and started walking away towards the bedroom, swaying his ass. Mickey stared at him, quickly starting to strip down to his boxers.

“Sir yes sir.” He muttered, finishing undressing and following Ian to the bedroom. Ian closed the door behind them and pointed to Mickey's boxers. 

“Take them off, sit against the headboard. Hands behind your back.”

Mickey was getting turned on by this controlling side of Ian. He followed his orders and smiled when Ian started to handcuff his wrists to the headboard. When they started to get a little too tight he winced but didn't say anything. 

He was so distracted watching Ian straddle him in nothing but those delicious shorts that he didn't see Ian reach to the bedside table and grab something.

“So.” Ian said seductively, kissing at Mickey's neck. “I have a question for you.” He said biting Ian's ear.

“Yeah?” Mickey asked with a smirk, “What's that firecrotch?”

Ian pulled back and looked in Mickey's eyes, his seductive look quickly changing to anger.

“What's his name?”

“Huh?” Mickey asked and before he could blink Ian was flashing him a pocket knife with one hand and grabbing his dick with another. “Ian what the fuck!?” 

“What's his fuckin name huh?” Ian asked, pressing the tip of the bladea to Mickey's chin. “The asshole you've been fuckin behind my back.”

“I don't know what the fuck you are talking about man!” Mickey yelled. “Ian put the fuckin knife away!”

“I'm not a fucking idiot Mickey. I know you have been lying when you say you are going to the bar. You're taking secret phone calls I am not allowed to know about. You are fucking someone behind my back!” Ian tugged on Mickey's dick, making him yelp in pain.

“Ian I swear to god I'm not!” Mickey said frantically. “Ian I'm not cheating on you!”

“Oh yeah?” Ian asked. “The who the fuck have you been calling huh? Sneaking off to see?!”

“Just Lip man! Your brother!” Mickey screamed. The answer surprised Ian and threw him off, giving Mickey enough leverage to kick Ian off of his body and onto the floor. Ian quickly got up and walked out of the bedroom, grabbing Mickey's pants and bringing them into the bedroom with him.

“Lip huh? What you fucking straight guys now?” Ian asked, too angry to care if any of this was making sense. He was digging into Mickey's pockets, finally finding his phone and holding it up. Mickey rolled his eyes.

“Jesus christ Ian he's my fuckin tutor!” Mickey screamed. Ian ignored him and scrolled through Mickey's call log...all of the newest calls were from Lip. He pressed call and waited for his brother to answer.

“Mickey?” Lip asked when he answered.

“Nope. It's Ian. Mickey is giving me this fucking load of bullshit about you being his tutor. He doesn't even go to fuckin school.” Ian said giving Mickey an angry look, the older man just rolled his eyes and struggled against his restraints.

“Lip your brother's a fuckin crazy person!” Mickey yelled so Lip could hear through the phone. “He thinks I'm cheating on him and I would like to keep my dick attacked to my body so tell him the truth.”

Lip heard Mickey's cries and spoke before Ian could. “It's true man he has been coming to me for some lessons so he can get his GED.”

Ian didn't know what to say. His anger was slowly fading and he was becoming just slightly embarrassed.  
“Are you serious man?” Ian asked Lip.

“Serious as a heart attack man. I'm gonna go now so you two can kiss and make up. Glad I helped save Mickey's dick or whatever.” Lip hung up and Ian put the phone down, staring at Mickey with a confused expression.

“Your GED? Why didn't you tell me?” Ian asked softly.

“How about you uncuff me and hand me my fucking underwear and I'll explain.” Mickey said, still reasonably ticked off. Ian moved to the bed and tossed Mickey's boxers on his lap, leaning behind him to undo the handcuffs. He sat on the bed while Mickey rubbed his sore wrists and pulled on his boxers.

“You have been sneaking around, making me act like a crazy person just because you are studying for your GED?” Ian asked timidly.

“Last time I try to do something fuckin romantic or some shit.” Mickey mumbled, still rubbing his sore wrist. He looked up at Ian, his anger fading away. 

“I wanted to fuckin surprise you man. Didn't want to tell you til after I passed.”

Guilt washed over Ian's face, how could he have jumped to such a horrible conclusion? How could he have such little trust in Mickey that he would just assume he was cheating?

“Mickey I'm so sorry.” Ian said, reaching out to hold his hand and stroke his bruised wrist. Mickey flinched back and looked Ian straight in the eye.

“Cheating? Seriously Ian? After everything we have been through you think I would actually fucking cheat on you?” Mickey asked, his tone wasn't angry and accusing...it was more hurt and sad.

Ian scooted closer to him and cupped Mickey's face in his hands. “Mick that was so fucking stupid of me. You just were being so secretive and I jumped to conclusions. I didn't know you even wanted your GED.”

Mickey shrugged. “You are always goin on about how I don't give myself enough credit. Thought I'd try to get it, try to make you proud.”

A tear sprang to Ian's eye and he smiled softly. “I'm always proud of you Mick. And I'm so lucky to have you.” Mickey nodded and pulled Ian's hands away, getting up to pull on his pants.

“Whatever, I'm sure lip still thinks I'm an idiot anyway. Never gonna pass that test.” he said, avoiding Ian's eyes. Ian looked at him for a second before getting up and grabbing Mickey by the waist.

“You know I'm pretty smart too. Lip taught me everything he knows about Math and history, and I tested outta english.” He leaned in and started kissing his way from Mickey's collarbone, up his neck. “If you want a new study buddy I'm more then happy to help.” he whispered into Mickey's ear, biting on his earlobe. Mickey grinned and grabbed onto Ian's waist.

“Oh yeah? We ever get to take study breaks?” Ian smiled at his boyfriend and pulled him by the belt loop towards the bed.

“Oh you are gonna be an A plus student.”


End file.
